


Broadway, I Am Here!

by junietuesday25



Series: #chill summer [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chill Summer, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: Christine gripped her castmates’ hands and bowed, smiling bright as the audience applauded. She still couldn't believe that she was finally here on Broadway.





	Broadway, I Am Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Since Be More Chill is closing on August 11, in celebration of this musical we love, [@american-bodyrentals](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr created a [prompt list](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/post/185987616992/heres-the-prompt-list-i-made-some-people-from) for artists and writers to make a fanwork for Be More Chill every day of July. Today's prompt was "Broadway's Production"!

Christine gripped her castmates’ hands and bowed, smiling bright as the audience applauded. She still couldn’t believe it—after all these years of hard work and begging and love for theater, she was finally here on Broadway performing a show she loved. She almost wanted to sob in happiness as the curtain lowered over them. Even after all these weeks of shows, the joy never really went away.

As soon as she could, she went out to stagedoor, and people screamed for her! For _her!_ She remembered going to watch Broadway shows whenever her parents could afford to bring her to New York, feeling star-struck as she asked famous actors to sign her Playbill, and now it was her that people gazed at with their own star-struck expressions! It was a dream.

“Hi Christine!” she heard a familiar voice, and she looked up to see Jeremy Heere standing in front of her with a bouquet of flowers. Whispers popped up around her; she’d done a couple of livestreams with him and her other friends from high school, so they were at least somewhat familiar with him.

“Jeremy!” she said, lighting up. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in New York for work so I wanted to come see you,” he said. “I’m not supposed to stay long but I couldn’t just not watch your show, you were incredible!!”

“Oh my gosh, thank you!” Christine took the flowers, beaming. “They’re so pretty!”

Jeremy smiled back.


End file.
